


Need

by sharkie335



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-20
Updated: 2010-09-20
Packaged: 2017-10-12 01:16:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/119182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sharkie335/pseuds/sharkie335
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spike needs something from Xander</p>
            </blockquote>





	Need

*bang bang bangbangbang*

"What the fuck?" Xander said as he hurried towards his apartment door. He had no idea who was knocking, but whoever it was sure sounded desperate to get in. Swinging the door open, he was practically bowled over by Spike, who came through like the hounds of hell were after him, grabbing Xander on the way by and dragging him bodily back to the bedroom.

As soon as they got there, Spike started frantically stripping them both, ripping clothes in his hurry to get them both naked. Xander was confused, but didn't bother to try and fight - he'd learned through repeated exposure that if he tried to slow Spike down when he was in this kind of mood, it just resulted in a pissed off lover. Whereas, if he cooperated, it led to some of the most mindblowing sex of their relationship and that was really saying something.

As soon as Xander was naked - Spike was still partially wearing his shirt - he was pushed to the side of the bed and down, while Spike dropped to his knees in front of him. When Spike grabbed his knees, Xander spread his legs obediently, and then practically fell backwards as Spike sucked him in deep, all in one go.

The blowjob was fast, and hard, and damn near blew the top of Xander's head off.

After he came, Spike crawled up his body, kissing him passionately, making sexy little whimpering sounds as he pressed himself up close to Xander, rocking into his leg.

Xander knew this, too. This was Spike past any hope of verbalizing what he wanted or needed - if Xander let him, Spike would just rub off against his thigh. Xander had a better idea, though.

"Hush, now, Spike - I'll take care of you." As he spoke, he eased Spike over on his back, trying to get him to let go of the death grip he had on his neck and shoulder. Stretching out, he just managed to get his hand on the slick, and distract Spike with more kisses until he's managed to get himself marginally prepped and ready to go. Slinging his leg over Spike's waist, he wrapped his hand around Spike's cock and slowly - very slowly - eased himself down.

Spike's eyes grew so wide he almost looked like an anime character, and Xander had to stop and grin as he settled back into the cup of Spike's hips. Spike's hands gripped Xander tightly, preventing him from moving at all and Spike's lips moved soundlessly. Finally, Spike managed to get out. "Don't - don't hurt yourself, pet..."

"Not gonna, Spike. Feels good - now let me make you feel good, okay?" Spike's hands gradually loosened their grip, and as they did, Xander started rocking in place.

For a few minutes he stayed gentle, then in slow increments he started to speed up, watching as the look on Spike's face became more and more lost, as he finally started to thrust up to match Xander's pace, and then to speed it up. His hands returned to their position on his hips, but instead of holding Xander still, they were urging him on.

Spike started to murmur under his breath, and as it became louder, Xander realized that Spike was muttering, "Please.... please... please..." but Xander doubted he even realized he was saying it. Regardless, Xander leaned forward, planting his hands in the bedding on either side of Spike's head and speeding up yet again. Bending down to give Spike a kiss, he whispered against his lips. "Now, Spike.... give it to me now..." and with a hoarse cry, Spike slammed up into him one last time and held, coming hard.

Some time later, after Xander's breathing had slowed - and Spike's had stopped - Xander finally asked what exactly had set his lover off. "Remember that demon that Buffy asked me to track? The one we were trying to figure out what in the hell it was doing?"

"Yeah..."

"Well, where it was going was the Sunnydale bus depot. It turned out to be pretty harmless - the problem was that it was a fan of rugby."

Xander just looked confused.

"Dammit, Xander - I know I told you that there were league playoffs in Los Angeles next week. The bus depot was packed with rugby players on their way up. All those hot guys, and all slapping each other on the ass or wrestling around. And because I was following this damn demon, I couldn't do what I really wanted, which was come right home and see you."

Xander's mouth formed a silent oh. "Yeah, oh. So, cute, hot, sweaty, young guys, and I had to stay there until I knew what the hell the demon was doing - which was getting on one of the busses with the rugby teams, by the way - and the whole time getting more and more horny. Sometimes, being one of the good guys really really sucks."

Xander kissed Spike on the temple. "Yeah, but the sex is worth it, Spike."

With a smile, Spike returned the kiss. "That it is, Xander."


End file.
